Separation
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: Kaoru was shipped to a hotel in Hong Kong called Club Valentino. Things have gotten worse in Japan, concerning with the others as they try to look for Kaoru. As they continue their search, they all get caught in something deeper, endangering each other.


I came back with a new story. I haven't made any fanfics for a long time, so I thought of making this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran

* * *

* * *

It was dark all around him. He couldn't see. He couldn't speak either. Something was preventing him from speaking. Muffled sounds were made, but they were not able to form words. He couldn't move his limbs at all. They would hurt if he struggled anymore. He decided to wait it out.

Then, there were voices being made, and then, silence. There was the sound of something being unlocked, and the doors opened, bringing in light.

A deep dark voice spoke along with a tall man, who stepped inside. He looked downwards at his feet. "So, this is the package that you brought me?"

"Y-yes, sir! We were asked to deliver this package here our employee from higher up." Another voice spoke as a young man with a quivering tone.

"And, our payment?" This voice sounded more impatient and he wanted to get things done as soon as possible.

"Very well. Go to the office and ask my assistant for a check. Just tell her the amount that you want, and be gone with it." The firm voice spoke.

The two men left quickly after that. The man waited for a few moments, and he looked down at the package below him. He knelt down as he reached out to grab the collar of the captured package, and he took off the tape that kept the package quiet. It was a boy, who coughed and breathed in air. The older man sighed, "What does anyone think this place is? Well, since you're here, I might as well give you a place to work."

The boy panted in slow steady breaths. He felt glad that he could breathe now, but he doesn't feel pleasant. As he focused on his attention outside, he noticed that he was in a different place. It scared him.

"What's your name, boy?" The older man spoke as he untied the boy's arms and legs.

"Kaoru…Hitachiin……" Kaoru whispered as his voice quivered. He felt his arms and legs being in his control. He massaged his wrists.

"Well, Kaoru, welcome to your workplace. You were brought to this hotel, the Club Valentino, and you are in Hong Kong. I know that you're Japanese, but don't worry, most of your employees speak Japanese as well." The older man stated with very little emotion. He had no feelings for the poor boy, but he couldn't comfort him either. It's been like this for the past nine months. He has received many workers like this through secret transportation services. As long as his boss wasn't caught and he got his money, nothing could go wrong.

Kaoru didn't say anything. He was escorted out of the truck, feeling a bit sick and weak. Being in the darkness felt uneasy for him. He felt as though he was trapped. Now, he woke to find himself here out of all places. He was scared, nervous, and anxious. He didn't have his phone. He couldn't escape either to make a phone call. To make things worse, he's in Hong Kong and he does not know how to speak Chinese. He was forced into this place where he knew no one. He looked to the taller man. He had brown hair, and he wore round squared glasses. It pained him.

Then, in his mind, his thoughts crossed over to a familiar look-a-like. His twin, Hikaru, wasn't near him. He missed him. His thoughts began to roam over to the others in the Host Club. They were his friends and he's already missing them. Alone in this place with this man that's coldly explaining about things to him, Kaoru felt that the world has began to increase it's size by hundreds.

They were inside a grand building with nice painted white walls with a nice pattern carpet. The ceilings were covered in small to medium to large chandeliers, depending on the flow of the path of the carpet. There were people moving around, but there were hardly any souls. Business has become quiet, but the employees were moving about as they pleased. Kaoru took a bit of interest as he looked around; not fearing that exploring won't hurt him. He noticed that most of the workers were mostly teenagers, especially male and they were really pretty. The hotel was grand and rich. As he followed the older man, the rooms changed from one to the other. It reminded him of the school with Tamaki's outrageous ideas and Kyouya agreeing to the blond king.

Speaking of Kyouya, the boy thought sadly to himself. He just happened to confess to the older teen, and he received an answer. They were going to date in a few days. He wondered how long since that happened. To his wishful thinking, they both entered a room. There was a digital clock on the wall, stating the time and date. According to the time, it has only been one day since Kaoru's confession. He sighed mentally, feeling sad all of a sudden. He didn't feel good.

"This boy will be working here as well." The man stated as he pointed to the boy behind him. He moved to the side.

A man, sitting behind a desk in an armchair, focused his eyes on the boy ten feet away from the dark colored desk. The man was in his mid-twenties, still looking young. He examined the boy closely and slowly, taking in every detail. The man had an air of dominance and ruling. His sleek black hair was combed back and tied in a ponytail, revealing his forehead. He had slanted blue eyes and he had a smirk on his face. "Well, well, we certainly have another prized slave here. What's your name, boy?"

Kaoru was startled out of his thoughts as he looked to the man in front of him. He felt shivers as his voiced quivered. "K-K…Kaoru Hitachiin…"

"Kaoru, huh? So, you're Japanese. I see… Since you're working here, I'm going to give you a name. Most of my boys here were given names, and I choose them to be what I can command them to be. They have no homes to go to. They live here for the most part and you as well. You will live here, my dear, Kaoru." The older man stated with a smirk as he stood up.

Kaoru felt smaller as he stared up at the taller man. His feet did the thinking. He ran towards the door. But before he could reach it, he felt his wrist being taken a hold of and it was painfully held against his back. He groaned in pain as he glimpsed behind him. The serious subordinate had grabbed him from behind, locking the boy with his cold eyes alone. "Don't do anything reckless."

"Well, this is quite entertaining. The boy has some guts to run from me. Most of the others have just stayed in place, frozen in fear." The blue eyed man stated with a laugh. He walked a bit with grace as he sided along his lower subordinate. His hand reached out, grabbing the teen's face. Kaoru struggled, but his other arm was held against his will. He looked to the side, not wanting to see the man's face, but he couldn't resist. "I like him already. Take him to my room."

"Yes, sir." The subordinate stated without any emotion again. After what his boss stated, he couldn't let the boy go. If he did, he knew that Kaoru would flee off. There was security, but the boy was just brought here. Introductions will be dealt with later. His master his gave him an order. He forced the boy towards the nearest elevator. As soon as the door was closed, he threw the boy away to the side as he pressed the button to the floor to the man's room.

Kaoru groaned as he stayed where he was. He gathered himself slowly, and he stood up. He heard the other man spoke as he cleared his voice. "Sorry for the late introductions, but I am Rong Cheng. The other man that has bought you is Jiang Fu. He's the owner of this giant hotel as you can see. You can't escape now. You're living here permanently until Jiang will throw you away, which isn't so likely or rarely."

Kaoru looked to Rong with dread and despair. He couldn't respond as he looked towards the windows, which had the elevator showing to him currently as they passed many floors. He saw the sun setting, and the sight started to bring tears to his eyes. "Fine…"

* * *

* * *

Please review and input on what you think.


End file.
